Civilized
by RubberDucky95
Summary: NON-MAGIC, AU. Harry Potter moves to America from England with his 'best friend/guardian', Draco Malfoy, and his godson, Teddy Lupin. They moved to a small town named Forks and it's Harry's last year at high school. With his adorable godson and one rich Draco Malfoy, he finds himself settling in that insignificant town until he meets Edward Cullen. SLASH, pairings up to readers.
1. Prologue

**CIVILIZED**

This is my first crossover fan fiction of Harry Potter series and Twilight series. I'm hoping I could keep up with both stories, but I'm not sure. This WILL be a SLASH content story, so please leave if it's not to your liking. If so, it is my hope and wish for you to enjoy this story, simply as an entertainment.

I may not go by Twilight book plot nor Harry Potter plot. The setting is my world that I find it interesting. However, I tried to match with the original characters from both books. Please, be nice(;

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Twilight. The pleasure goes to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

PROLOGUE.

"Harwy!"

A small boy with a blue black hair and a height that only reaches up to a grown man's knee bounced his way towards the man who was cleaning a delicate flower base.  
The man had jet-black hair which was carelessly tossed around on his head, a pair of exuberant green eyes that resembled a beautiful gem, pale and creamy skin with a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. He looked lean in an average height of men.

He turned around and smiled brightly at the sight of the boy who was his godson.

"Teddy!"

He picked up the bouncing boy and raised him high in the air, making the little boy giggle.  
The boy was merely 5 years old and he was the cutest little boy Harry had ever known.

"What's going on, kiddo?"

"There's a frog on the backyard! Come see!"

The boy beamed at this godfather and squealed when Harry moved towards the backyard with him in his arms. They went to the yard and Teddy showed Harry of his little but fascinating discovery.

They watched and observed the frog until they heard a voice behind them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Uncle Draco!"

A tall and slightly lean but muscular blonde man, who was carrying grocery bags on each arm, was questioningly looking at the two boys who were observing a small frog.

Teddy got up and ran towards Draco and hugged his knees.

"Hey, kid. What were you looking at?"

"Come see! Frog!"

Draco contemplated a moment whether to refuse and go put the groceries away or not but couldn't have the heart to say no to the beaming kid who was looking up at him with such an innocent and adorable smile on his face.

"Draco."

"Potter."

When the two men sat beside each other, they playfully spat our their names.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have been friends for over 10 years and they were known to be best friends. Draco was three years above Harry and they haven't started their friendships right away, in fact they hated each other. But as time went, they got to understand each other and became inseparable. Although those sarcastic teasing and name calling never stopped.

They recently moved from Britain and settled in a small town in America named Forks with Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin.  
Teddy's parents were Harry's guardians but certain circumstance made them move away from their home.  
Remus Lupin was a lawyer who recently got threatened by many others, whether they were from his clients or foes. His wife, Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks was a member of Scotland Yard's CTC and was carrying out dangerous missions. They were threatened by many factors and they've thought these would affect Teddy's childhood as well as his well-being.

Harry himself was an orphan and lived with Remus and Nymphadora for all these years, occasionally with Sirius Black, his godfather. Since Teddy had known Harry and Draco since he was born, he was awfully attached to both men.

Unlike their age, Harry and Draco were more mature and responsible than those of others in their age. They knew their limits and needs. Draco was from a very wealthy and influential family and the education he received when he was young made him realize the reality faster than any other kid. And Harry was able to gain maturity since his parent's died in a car accident when he was 3 which was 15 years ago.  
Although Remus and Nymphadora were happy to keep them safe (of course, with reluctance), Sirius wasn't so keen to send them to America on their own.

It took Harry, Remus, and Nymphadora few weeks to convince Sirius and he had finally agreed when Harry suggested to take Draco with them.  
So now, Draco was here with Harry and Teddy in a small rainy town.

"Draco. Are you sure about this?"

They just moved in and Harry was very sorry for Draco.  
As Draco came from a very wealthy family, his father wanted Draco to do business with him but Draco told his father that he was too inexperienced and had so much to learn. Although Draco was well off even without a job, he insisted on working alone in a small office that was built in their house. The house was what Draco got for them, anyways. Harry was really grateful to Draco, though he was sometimes a right bastard.

"Potter. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have agreed to this."

Draco nonchalantly spoke and smirked as he sat the groceries down next to Harry and picked up Teddy to go inside.  
Harry understood as 'I did the groceries, so you put them away' and picked up the groceries.  
When he closed the door, Draco was swinging Teddy in the air as if to play airplane with him. Harry watched them on the kitchen counter with a smile on his face.

He stopped at the midst of organizing and groaned.  
Then shouted towards the blonde man.

"_Malfoy!_ I told you not to get these damn candies!"

* * *

So far, this is the prologue for 'Civilized'. I'm sure there are mistakes since the story is not beta'd. If you see any mistakes (although I try not to make any) please let me know and I'll fix it as soon as possible!

I'll be uploading the first chapter very soon. Please Review!

P.S: As for the pairings, I haven't decided yet. How does DM/HP/EC sounds like? And I'm open to any suggestions, so if you have any suggestions, let me know and I would gladly put it under my consideration.

RubberDucky95


	2. Chapter 1

**CIVILIZED**

Thank you so much for those of you who added my story as favorites, followed it, and even reviewed it! I really appreciate it and now I feel so motivated! Thank you to all who even bothered to read my story!(:

This WILL be a SLASH content story, so please leave if it's not to your liking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series nor Twilight sagas. The pleasure goes to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

It was Harry's first day of his last year at Forks high school.  
In Britain, he went to a boarding school (courtesy of Sirius and his deceased parents) and that's how he and Draco met, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who were also their best friends.  
Ron and Hermione had to finish their education in Britain to get their dream jobs. It didn't matter to Harry since he did not have any dream job as of yet.

Harry got up, showered, dressed, and came down the stairs where Draco stood, drinking his coffee.

"Excited, aren't we?"

"Shut up, Draco"

Harry groaned as Draco handed him a cup of coffee.  
Draco was already dressed in a dress shirt and a black pants like always, although he allowed himself to get lazy on the weekends.

"Do you want me to drop you off?"

"I guess. My car didn't arrive yet."

Sirius sent his car and other not-so-urgent-things by ship, which took some times. In contrast, Draco already had his car and all of his belongings in the house.

Harry groaned and let Draco lead him out to the garage. Although Teddy would be alone, he shouldn't wake up for about another hour. Fortunately, he was a heavy sleeper just like his mother.

Two men hopped in to a black Bentley Continental. As Draco pulled out of the drive way, Harry watched the trees and multiples of houses passing by. Forks was a foggy place with not a lot of stuff. There were forests and occasionally cabins that are supposed to be restaurants or small convenient stores  
Indeed, Draco phrased it as a boring old village that's too small to be a town.

"Don't wet yourself, Harry. Don't want to make a bad first impression"

"For your information, I'm better at socializing than you are at."

"Yet you're still stuck with me"

They continued their bantering until they've reached a small but nice looking high school's parking lot. They must have come early since not a lot of students were at the parking lot. Despite that, everyone was looking at their directions.  
Draco laid back on his seat and Harry checked his bag for the last time.

"Teddy would be upset when he wakes up"

Draco mindlessly spoke and Harry sent him a weary smile.

"I told him yesterday. Let's hope not"

Without much thought to it, Harry looked up and suddenly froze in his place. Despite the distance, he was able to stare at the honey golden eyes that stared intently back at him.  
Harry sucked up his air and stared back, but before Harry could react, the other man turned away.  
He was leaning on to a shiny silver Volvo. His pale skin was almost abnormal and his slightly muscular figure was visible despite the clothes he was wearing.

"Time to go, Harry. Try not to cause hyperventilation"

Draco spoke out loud and Harry teared his gaze away from that mysterious yet handsome guy to the digital clock. It was 7:50 am and a lot of people started to drive in. With a word of goodbye, Harry got off from Draco's car, hearing Draco's half-hearted wishes of luck at the same time.

Of course, all the eyes were on Harry and he had to walk through those eyes and was able to reach to the main office where he got his schedule and a map of the small school.

"Welcome to Forks high school, Mr. Potter"

The nice woman, who sat behind a counter desk, gave Harry's schedule with greetings and Harry politely thanked her back. As Harry walked out, he was able to ask the woman what direction should he walk towards his first class.

Walking on the hall ways was nerve-racking because all the students stared at Harry and whispered at themselves. This wasn't very new to Harry in Britain but that didn't mean he appreciated it. Harry sighed and figured this would be the norm until he settles in completely.

"You're the new transfer student, right?"

Suddenly, an Asian student came up to him and asked in curiosity.

"Yes, I am. Harry Potter."

Harry handed his hand for a hand shake and the boy seemed a little startled by Harry's approach but finally shook hands with him.

"Um.. Eric! Eric Yorkie. I overheard you in the office, well I didn't mean to but I did. And I found out that we have the same first period class!"

Harry politely smiled and let Eric lead him to the class although he already knew where it was. He seemed like a decent kid. Eric talked on and on until they've reached the class.  
Apparently, there were only 200 students in this small school and most of them knew each other very well, since their families knew each other's. He also said that they don't get many new students so people might stare at him a lot.  
Like he haven't noticed that already.

The first class was not so bad since Harry already knew this back at home. American high school was different from he school he went in Britain. He missed his friends and families. It was one thing that Harry had to sacrifice when he decided to move to America.  
Although he had Draco and Teddy, it wouldn't be the same without all of his friends and families together.

After few classes, Eric led Harry to the cafeteria. That's when Harry got to meet everyone.  
Upon Introduction, Jessica Stanley must have been the most obnoxious and gossiping girl Harry knew if not for lavender Brown at his old school.  
To explain briefly, Lavender was Ron's ex-girlfriend and it is said that she is still pissed at Ron for breaking up with her. The last thing Harry saw in Lavender was the creepy vindictive side of her.  
Angela Weber was a shy and polite girl who would only curiously stare at Harry as if to figure out who he was.  
Mike Newton seemed like a hot-shot whose family is well-known for wealth. Harry secretively hoped that he wouldn't turn out to be like Draco, although Harry has gotten used to him and could tolerate him. Also, he turned out to be a great friend (believe it or not).  
There were few other kids on the table but none of them seemed very interesting than the pale and beautiful people who sat not far away from them and didn't touch the food on their tray.  
Unbelievable. Are they seriously going to throw those out without even having a bite? What a complete waste!

Harry innately shouted and stared at them until Jessica snapped him back.

"They are the_ Cullens_"

"Quite extraordinary, they are. And I'm guessing they are related?"

"Oh! How did you know? Well, actually. They aren't technically related. They are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"That's nice to hear"

The brolic, tall, and short-haired guy was Emmett. The beautiful blonde next to him was Rosalie Hales. The Pixie was Alice, and the blonde boy who needed sleep was Jasper Hales. And finally, there was Edward Cullen.  
He was the one who stared at Harry this morning with a shiny silver Volvo behind him.

They all look so bored and indifferent. They definitely stood out among these students and Harry just wondered what their story for coming here was.

When Harry overheard something about Edward that he doesn't date because none of the girls here were pretty enough for him, Harry swore that he saw Edward Cullen's lip twitch.

"Dr. Culllen and his wife are very beautiful also."

"I've figured that out since they adopted so many kids"

Adopting 5 kids is a very trivial task for a couple and Harry admired the generosity that came from their heart.

"I think they can't have kids"

At that Harry looked away from them and stared at Jessica as if he couldn't believe what she just said.

"Not only was that rude, that was very uncalled for! You can't just say that out loud!"

"Alright- calm down, sheesh. Sooner or later, you would've found out"

"That's not my business nor should it be yours."

Harry snapped and concentrated on eating.

Harry was a man who respected people's privacy and if it got too personal, he backed away. He didn't want to disturb others and he didn't like to hear about them anyways. He couldn't stand anyone who obnoxiously stuck their nose around other people's business.

After lunch, Jessica stayed behind probably to bad-mouth Harry but he didn't really care.

At Biology class, Harry was surprised to see Edward Cullen sitting there, looking bored.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. "

He was introduced to Mr. Molina and let him pick out his new seat.  
Apparently, the only empty seat was next to Edward Cullen. Despite that Edward Cullen was sitting in the middle of the class, the seat was strangely unoccupied.

When Harry sat down, Mike Newton came around and tried to make conversations with Harry. Harry occasionally answered and smiled politely until Mike was called to go back to his seat.

Then Harry noticed Edward Cullen staring at him.

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter"

Harry smiled and handed out his hand but Cullen only stared at it and gazed back to Harry's features. Harry only huffed in slight annoyance at the rudeness and tore his gaze away.

"My hands are rather cold. Edward Cullen"

He fluently spoke in a husky voice. Upon hearing the husky voice next to him, Harry looked back at him but found the other looking at the board. Awkward silence went on between the two and Harry awkwardly managed to say 'nice to meet you'.

The class discussed of something that Harry already covered and he twiddled around with a pencil even after he finished the group work with Edward Cullen with ease.

"What happened to your scar?"

Cullen suddenly spoke and Harry automatically pulled his hand up toward the scar, feeling the faded but visible scar with his finger pads.

"Oh. Nothing. I fell down and hit my head somewhere"

Harry felt queasy while saying this, but kept up with his appearance. Cullen didn't seem to buy it.  
Well, it's none of his business anyways.

After class, Cullen muttered bye and left the class room before Harry could even say anything to him.  
Were all Americans strange like that?

The next class was gym and Harry was much eager to take part. The only thing was that Harry had absolutely no luck in playing sports.  
Playing sports was not something that came naturally to Harry, but Harry insisted on playing.

He managed to get a big bruise on the arm by a basketball and a big bump on the head in which he ended up in the nurse to receive an ice packs by the end of the day.

Draco will have a fit, he guessed.

As Harry was leaving the building, he could feel all the stares he was getting from others who were either too shy or awkward to say anything to him.  
Harry was a little moody because of his bruised arm and a bumpy head, but all that melted when he heard an angelic voice calling out for him.

"Harwy!"

Harry immediately brightened up at the sight of Teddy bouncing towards him with open arms. It was the brightest smile Harry had ever given to anyone since this morning.

"Teddy!"

He picked up his godson and snuggled him with his arm, possibly smothering the kid.

"Potter!"

Then he heard Draco's voice not far away and saw Draco walking towards them without giving any glance at anyone who was looking at him. Well, looking at them, he supposed.

"What did you do with Uncle Draco?"

"We played,read and ate! It was really fun but I missed Harwy!"

While Harry was cooing at his irresistibly adorable godson, Draco took away the ice pack that Harry was holding and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Harry. What's this rubbish?"

Harry nervously looked up at Draco and placed Teddy down. It wouldn't do good if people spotted them arguing, so Harry managed to smirk at Draco.

"It's called an Ice pack, Draco. Even Teddy knows it"

"You know that's not what I meant. Why do-.. What the hell happened to your arm?"

Draco eyed one of Harry's bruised arm and grabbed it to observe more closely before Harry took it away. Harry cursed inwardly for not wearing an outer jacket before coming out to the parking lot.

"Can't you see I bruised it, Malfoy? Teddy, is Uncle Draco drunk?"

Harry tried to change the topic and led Teddy away to Draco's Bentley. They were not having this conversation so openly where everyone was eyeing and listening to them with amusement and curiosity.

"This conversation is not over, Potter! Can you NOT hurt yourself for more than one day? It's like I'm raising another child!"

Draco exasperatedly muttered so Harry can hear them.

"Well, Technically, I'm still an under-aged child, you ja...erk!"

Before Harry spat out 'Jackass', he quickly filtered it with jerk for the sake of Teddy who was curiously and at the same time confusedly listening and looking at them back and forth.

Draco smirked and Harry suppressed the urge to smack Draco on the head.

"Well, you better get in the back seat and fasten your seat belts. Don't want to get a ticket for letting a _child_ sit in the front seat"

After Harry placed Teddy in his toddler safety seat and shut the door, Draco sarcastically spoke. Harry narrowed his eyes but soon, smiled before spitting out.

"Well, I'm sure you'll manage, you twat"

Harry quickly got in the seat. Draco shook his head as he followed in, took the wheel and drove away.

At the same time, a pair of golden eyes never left from Harry before disappearing in a silver Volvo.

* * *

Alright! This is the end of chapter 1 which portrayed Harry's first day at Forks High School. The next chapter will mainly be about Harry, Teddy, and Draco.

To answer one of the reviews I got, no. Harry and Draco _do not_ hate each other. They used to, but not anymore. Insults and surname calling is one of their perks of being 'best friends'. And yes, they did move in to Forks recently. Very recent. Thank you for the reviews!

Again, please watch out for my mistakes and let me know if anyone has any suggestions about anything at all. All of them will be put under my consideration. And Please Review!

Next chapter will be coming up very shortly(:

RubberDucky95


	3. Chapter 2

**CIVILIZED**

Thank you again for those of you who read my stories! I'm very thankful! I think this message would be my opening note for most of the stories.

This WILL be a SLASH content story, so please leave if it's not to your liking. I don't want to cause any inconvenience.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series nor Twilight sagas. The pleasure goes to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Let me see! Stop moving, Harry!"

"That hurt!"

Draco and Harry were quarreling over Harry's small bump on the head that Draco wanted to check for himself. As usual, Teddy was giggling while they fought. It wasn't new to Teddy that they were fighting over something so small. Although Teddy could not understand what they are doing in the first place, it seemed comical for baby Teddy.

Finally, Harry gave in and Draco stood over Harry and gently grasped Harry's head to inspect the bump. It wasn't so bad but nonetheless, it was swollen.

"It would be a miracle if I don't see you in the hospital by the end of this year"

"Shut it, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood"

Draco shot a crooked smile and ruffled Harry's hair without touching the bump. Harry pouted but soon playfully laughed at Draco's taunting smile.  
Their playful bantering stopped when Teddy came around and asked Harry to read a book.

Rest of the day weren't very eventful except Draco working in his study and Harry reading to Teddy and doing his homework.  
Dinner was, by far, the most loudest time of all.

"Draco! Where's the chicken?"

While Harry was trying to cook, Draco was playing with Teddy in the living room. Harry called for Draco and soon, Draco appeared with Teddy in his arms.

"What chicken?"

"The gregarious bird that can't fly. Our dinner, Draco"

"You never told me to get it"

Harry went blank for a minute and realized that they didn't have dinner for tonight. He had all the other ingredients ready but without chicken, they were pointless. Harry sighed inwardly and took off his apron. Teddy and Draco were getting grumpy because they were hungry.

They decided to eat out.

It was a regular village restaurant they challenged themselves.  
It wasn't fancy as the restaurants that Draco always took them to, but they had no choice since they didn't want to drive out to town for a dinner that they hadn't plan. Furthermore, Harry did not want to make Teddy wait for so long when he was whining how hungry he was even now.  
Draco wasn't so happy with Harry's decision.

"Suck it up, Draco. You caused this"

"You never told a thing about chicken, Potter. Mark my words"

They scowled at each other as they walked in to a cozy, small, but buzzing restaurant.  
Harry really should not have been surprised to see some of the kids that he'd seen in school.

Trying to avoid the stares, Harry followed Draco who was carrying Teddy and the waitress who led them to an open area of table.

"Here's the menu and call for me when you're ready, boys"

Harry politely thanked for him and Draco who was too stuck up to thank anyone.  
Draco was nonchalantly reading the menu without bothering to eavesdrop what the people were whispering around them.

Harry wondered how Draco thought about this whole situation. Although it was not Draco's first time to dine at a commonplace restaurant, it worried him because Draco was not the most eloquently nice person. This different environment was so new to them and Harry was slightly uncomfortable by the change of circumstances.

'Oh- they must be the new people!'

'You think they're a couple? They have a kid..'

'The kid is so cute! But I hardly see any resemblance among them'

Harry snapped out of it when Teddy loudly called for Harry's attention.

"Harwy!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry kiddo! What was that?"

Teddy pouted for a second and stabbed his small finger on the surface of his menu.

"I want ravioli!"

"Oh, of course! Anything you want, sweety. What about you, Draco?"

"Do try to pay attention, Harry. You look like an idiot"

Draco shook his head in disapproval and glance at the menu in front of him.

"I'll take that as you want an Alfredo Pasta"

Harry already knew Draco's favorites and what not. It only confirmed Harry's assumption when Draco didn't say anything but wiped Teddy's cheek with a tissue.

As if she was listening, the waitress came around.

"We'll have one ravioli, one spaghetti with meatballs, and one Alfredo Pasta, please"

"Any drinks?"

"Orange juice!"

Teddy called out while giggling and the lady understood it perfectly as she wrote down something on the list.

"I'll have water and Draco? No alcohol though"

Draco read the menu again and reluctantly chose tea and gave the menu to the lady.  
Harry knew why Draco was so reluctant. Draco was a big fan of expensive wines, but obviously he couldn't drink since he was the driver.

Harry smirked and drank his water while eyeing Draco. Noticing Harry's mischievous smirk, Draco spoke.

"So, how was today?"

"Fine. It's not bad although people were keen to stare at me"

"Yes, you are quite a sight"

"And what does that supposed to mean?"

After their small bantering, they went back to the topic of Harry's first day at school.  
It was his last year, but he was determined to do well in all his class.

"Anyone interesting?"

At this, Harry automatically thought of Edward Cullen. The weird guy who refused Harry's handshake but tried to make a civil conversation with him. Odd enough, his family was also mysterious just as him.

But Harry never got to talk about him with Draco because the waitress arrive with the foods.  
Teddy dug in happily as Harry often wiped Teddy's mouth. Draco's table-manner was flawless and Harry was just a casual eater. Nothing too formal or too sloppy. The three of them looked different, yet so accustomed to each other.

They occasionally talked to each other; telling Teddy to slow down or calling to pass spices and napkins.  
Only if Sirius, Remus, and Nymphadora were here with them. It sometimes made Remus and Nymphadora upset that Teddy was okay without them.

Harry watched Draco as he ate the food without complaints but could read Draco's insufficient mood.  
Of course, Draco would never have been exposed to other public societies if it wasn't for Harry. Draco always got the best from his parents and was used to upper class societies. He didn't dare to go in a pub if it wasn't for Harry who led him there.

Feeling Harry's gaze, Draco shifted his gaze away from his food and looked at Harry.

"I just wonder what you'd be doing now, if it wasn't for me"

"I'd be doing business with father"

"Well, you would've been the most insufferable man on earth, then"

Draco playfully sneered at Harry and finished his pasta.  
Even after he finished eating, there wasn't any visible mess around him.

As for Teddy, they would have to understand since he is a mere child. But his plate was clean as ever.

"Wow Teddy! You're a big kid now, aren't you? You finished all!"

"I'm a big kid!"

Teddy huffed in triumph and proudly smiled.

"Just don't force yourself to eat too much, kiddo."

Draco ruffled Teddy's hair with affection and Harry smiled as he watched his godson and best friend interact with each other.

It was really great. Teddy was a shy kid when it came to strangers and he was even a little shy around Hermione and Ron, but never with Draco.  
Maybe Draco had a way with kids, which was a little absurd.

They didn't leave the restaurant in hurry. They relaxed and talked to one another while digesting. Harry and Draco always found themselves in a conversation no matter how irrelevant it was from the current situation.

Teddy was almost sleeping with crayons in his hands while Draco and Harry casually talked. Deciding that they had enough, Draco paid the bill and Harry picked Teddy up to cradle his small body against his.

"Hey, sleepy head. Time to go home"

"No.. Play"

Teddy barely had the energy to mutter anything by the time they got home.

"Teddy needs to brush his teeth but he's sleeping"

"Just let the kid sleep for now. He didn't take any naps"

"Why not?"

"He was waiting for you. Better lay him down before he wakes up"

Draco opened Teddy's door open for Harry and Harry gently placed Teddy down on his crib and pulled the blanket over him. Draco brought Teddy's favorite wolf plush doll and placed it next to him.  
It was Remus's present for Teddy ever since he was born. Teddy was quite fond of wolves and he absolutely adored the doll.

Draco shut the lights off and the room dimly glowed with artificial stars that were hung on the ceiling. It was Draco's little present for Teddy who was terrified of darkness like any other kids his age. The room was completely childproof and was decorated in blue. The ceiling acted as blue sky at day and starry midnight blue sky at night. Teddy loved it.

After he came out of the room, he saw Harry cleaning up the mess that they made before going out for dinner.  
Draco watched Harry cleaning before Harry noticed Draco's presence and looked up.

"Thanks for watching Teddy. I don't know how long we will stay here but I'm sure it won't be so long. Maybe a year or two?"

"I never complained"

"Yeah, I know. But you would"

Harry shot a smile and stuffed the toys in the box.  
Draco crossed his arms above his chest and leaned towards the wall next to him, staring at Harry.

"Oh no, not you too"

When Harry saw Draco staring at him, he playfully groaned and made a sarcastic comment. He felt that he had enough stares for today.

"Tell me, Potter."

"Tell you what?"

But Draco became silent again and Harry waited until Draco spoke.

"No.. Forget what I said"

He shook his head and twisted his lips up. He only did that when he was rather flustered and that's about the closest thing you will ever see that resembles frustration on Malfoy's expression.

Unable to understand Draco's sudden frustration, Harry asked.

"Did something happen? What's wrong"

"Nothings wrong."

Cursing himself inwardly, Draco moved towards the kitchen and took out his favorite wine and uncorked the bottle with ease.

"Want to join?"

Harry couldn't deny.  
Draco was sitting on the sofa with an elegant wine glass in his hand and Harry was sitting in front of the sofa, with both of his legs stretched and back on the sofa.  
Harry was staring at the TV and watched a man with pale skin and flawless face running in the woods.  
It immediately brought back memories of Edward Cullen.

"Who's on your mind?"

"Wh..what?"

"Who are you thinking about?"

Harry incredulously gazed at Draco and Draco only snorted.

"Come now, I know you far better than that"

It was amazing how Draco could read Harry's mind sometimes. Draco was very observant and Harry should have known better since this wasn't the first time.  
Harry decided to tell.

"Well. There's this guy-.. No, a whole family named the Cullens"

Obviously, Draco hadn't heard about them by the reaction Harry was getting. He waited patiently for Harry to continue.

"And they are perhaps the most flawless people I've ever seen. They are quite something to look at. And one of the guy, his name is Edward Cullen by the way, sits next to me in Biology class"

"Are you attracted to him?"

Draco has breached this subject many times before.  
Whether he was attracted to anyone regardless of sex. He told Harry that he absolutely don't mind the sexuality and Harry felt he needed to trust Draco.

"Not really. I don't know. Personally, I think he's sort of strange. But I guess I can't stop thinking about him since he's that odd"

"Why is he strange?"

Harry told Draco of what happened since this morning. Draco listened patiently with amusement while sipping on his wine and occasionally shook his head at Harry's input.

Other than that, Draco's thought were completely undetectable.

"Sounds like somebody likes who"

"What? Didn't I say I'm not so attracted to him?"

"Not you, idiot. Him"

Harry backed down and contemplated on the thought for a second but shook his head, doubting.

"No. He's probably curious. Besides, I'm not here to date!"

It was midnight by the time they both bid each other goodnight and retired to their bedrooms.

The lights in Draco's room never died that night.

* * *

I have to say, this chapter was sort of uneventful. But next chapter should be plentiful of events. Trust me.

Thank you for those who reviewed CIVILIZED, followed it, and even favored it! And I am trying to incorporate all of your suggestions into my stories(: I've got some interesting suggestions and I'm wiling to add it(;

Any mistake or suggestions, please let me know. And I do take suggestions about the plot in terms of pairings, events, incidents, or anything! I think it's fun to incorporate the reader's suggestions into my plot. It gives some spice into it (:

P.S: To make it clear, Harry is almost 18 (same thing, really) and Draco is 21!

Please Review!

RubberDucky95


	4. Chapter 3

**CIVILIZED**

Greetings to you, readers! I thank you for your attentions and encouragements! I'll try harder to entertainment yourselves further!

This IS a SLASH content story, so please leave if it's not your liking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series nor Twilight Sagas. The pleasure goes to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

It has been over a week since they came here and Harry was just getting along with most of the people, although some just pissed him off.  
Edward Cullen has been absent ever since that day and Harry tried not to think of him so often. It was unnatural.  
Nothing really happened for few days except constant nagging of Draco and their usual quarrels that are too small to be fights.  
They have just contacted Remus, Nymphadora, and Sirius yesterday that they were settling in very well.  
It took Draco and Harry a good half an hour to calm crying Teddy down. Although Teddy seemed fine, Remus and Nymphadora were his parents and baby Teddy couldn't hold it in since he missed his parents dearly.

Harry woke up early that morning and found his white Audi A4 sitting on their driveway.

"I'm off!"

As he grabbed a coffee thermos that Draco has prepared for him, he shouted across the living room while Draco poked his head out of his study with his glasses to see Harry off.

"Don't get into any accidents, Potter! I mean it!"

"Yes, mother-"

Before Draco could retort back, Harry ran out and ignited his car. Harry has missed his brand new car as he caressed the handle, admiring it's sophistication. The car costed a little too much for Harry's liking but it was a gift from Sirius and he couldn't refuse his godfather's gift.  
He casually drove to school and parked at Draco's usual parking slot. He noticed people were staring at him again.

By now, everyone knew Harry Potter was a rich kid but it was rumored that Teddy was his son between an unknown lady back at Britain who he had broke up for Draco.  
Harry laughed and confirmed it as a ridiculous rumor.

Shaking his head, he got off to check the trunk to see if Teddy's safety seat was still there with other stuff that Harry loaded before coming to America.

Then it happened.

Suddenly a screeching sound of a tire was heard not far behind and people started to scream in panic.  
Startled by the commotion, Harry whipped back to see what was happening and the only thing he was able to see was a blue van losing control and heading towards him sideways.  
Harry thought this was going to hurt.

The last thing he saw was a pair of horrified golden eyes that stared directly at his exuberant green eyes.

'_CRASH_'

Harry felt that he was knocked down by a bolder and hit the floor.  
His breath hitched and was surprised by the spreading pain around his body.  
But not as much as he expected.

He opened his eyes and saw nothing on top of him. His eyes slowly darted across the huge dent on the blue van that nearly squished him.  
It seems that he was extremely lucky. He was laying down on the little space between his car and the blue van that saved himself from being squished to death.  
He heard screaming and murmurings of his name and few seconds later, could see crying students who were covering their mouths.

He tried to get up but the officers won't let him and when he tried to speak, his voice didn't come out.  
Probably because he was scared to death and thought he was going to die.

While he was getting transported he searched for the horrid golden eyes where he last saw them but couldn't find them.

Harry only wondered what had knocked him down?  
The blue van was out of question since he would have been dead by now.

Whatever it was, it was icy cold and saved Harry's life.

The hospital was swarming with people. Maybe the whole school was there in the emergency waiting room.  
Harry was getting treated next to the perpetrator of the accident, who happened to be Tyler Crowley. He kept repeating that he was sorry and Harry was getting a headache by his constant apologies that just wouldn't stop.

"Mr. Potter. It seems that you have been extremely lucky"

A young blonde man who appeared to be in his late twenties came up to him and spoke in a melodious voice.  
Harry immediately thought of the Cullens and was confirmed when the young handsome doctor introduced himself as Dr. Cullen.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Hello, sir. Nice to meet you"

They shook hands and Harry was surprised how cold his hands were. It felt like he was just now gripping a ball of snow.

The young doctor checked on Harry and said there weren't any serious damage but he should feel dull throbbing pain on his head for few days. Harry was absorbing his words until he heard a loud bang on the emergency room door and a furious blonde man walking towards them.

_Oh no_.

"_Potter_!"

Draco looked horrifyingly furious as he made his way across the emergency room, attracting many attentions. He stormed his way towards them and gritted his teeth when he saw Harry with bandage on his head and bleeding few places here and there.  
He looked absolutely speechless for a moment but let out a breath. Harry had a lot of explaining to do.

"Draco, I can explain-"

"Oh, you explained everything quite well. Why am I not surprised to see you in a hospital looking like..._THIS_?"

Draco was raging on and Harry couldn't even say anything since he did feel guilty about making Draco worry. All of the people in the emergency room were staring at them and listening to Draco's every word.

"What did I just say this morning?! And you thought it was funny to go against it and fuck things up?!"

"Hey! Hold on there- I didn't purposefully run in front of the van, you bloody git!"

"Not even full week! Am I supposed to hire back those bodyguards to keep you intact?!"

This wasn't the first time that Draco was outrageously ranting on Harry. In fact, Draco had his contact in use to hire some bodyguards or watchdogs to guard Harry around which annoyed the hell out of the green eyed man.

But Harry had to admit, those times were because of his own fault and mistakes. No wonder Draco was so paranoid.

"Shut up and listen to me, you jackass! And I don't want them again!"

Draco swooshed forward and leaned towards him, placing his two hands on each sides of Harry's bandaged head. Their angry faces were very close to each other. Harry didn't back down but angrily stared at Draco to challenge him.

Then Draco spoke in a dangerous low tone.

"Don't fucking tempt me, Potter. I made a promise to your godfather and I won't be going against my own damn words. Whether you like it or not, I'll see to it if that's it takes for me to keep that fucking promise"

"_Malfoy_. I already told you that I didn't run in front of the van!"

"Don't you worry. My attorneys will be having a word with Mr. Crowley over there and you are grounded"

Draco straightened his waist and took out his phone to dial some numbers but Harry got to his first and snatched his phone away from him. He was to outraged by Draco's blatant statement.

"GROUNDED? You have no rights to ground me! You're not my parents!"

"Watch me."

Harry felt boiling anger rising up to his face and he desperately wanted throwing something at that prick. He viciously glared at the cold blond man and Draco looked back with that cold icy glare that meant fire.  
Then the Dr. Cullen dispersed their glares with his arm interrupting their gazes and tried to stop this ridiculous fight between them.

"Please, Mr. Potter needs his rest, Mr...?"

"What's wrong with him?"

Malfoy had to be a prat and ignore Dr. Cullen's courtesy for his name. Harry muttered something intelligent, but Draco wasn't keen to listen to him.  
After a few moment, Harry looked around the emergency room as to find someone.

"Where's Teddy?"

"I sent him next door"

"Why would you do that? Bring him back this instance, Malfoy!"

Nothing was going the way it should have been and Harry didn't like side tracks that led him to a different path.

"You think he should be subjected to see you in a hospital like this?"

At Draco's sharp reply, Harry instantly shut his mouth but he still felt like pulling his hair out.

Out of frustration, Harry glared at _Draco fucking Malfoy _and lay down on the uncomfortable hospital bed, pulling the blanket up his head. Harry felt Draco's hand on his shoulder but violently shook it off.

"Go do your fucking things. Let me be"

Draco let out a exasperated breath and sat on the side of Harry's bed, placing back his hand on Harry's shoulder as to apologize.

"Harry. You would have to understand, I was half-mad when I heard that you got into a car accident and was sent to the ER"

Draco's softer and pacified voice melted Harry's anger a bit. Harry knew Draco was doing his best not to bash at him but he did have a wild temper.  
Surprisingly, it was Teddy who tamed the infamously ill-tempered Draco.

Harry vaguely heard Dr. Cullen's scorning voice next to him where Tyler Crowley was at.  
Truth to be told, Tyler Crowley was in worse condition than Harry's condition but the fact that he was the perpetrator made everyone turn against him.  
Harry felt a dent on the bed and felt Draco's hand pulling the blankets away to see in the eyes.

"Harry"

"That's the problem with you, Draco. You never try to listen to a word I say when you get mad. You never give me a chance to defend myself."

"I'm sorry. Does it still hurts?"

Draco spoke softly and his angry blue eyes softened for Harry. But it was clear that Draco was still furious, but his emotions were suppressed.

Draco shot a taunting smirk at Harry and Harry snorted and punched Draco in the arm but groaned when he felt the pain shooting up his stressed arm.  
Draco's hands instantly grabbed Harry's hand and he started to look for the doctor.

"I want him fully intact and decent, doctor."

"Of course. But that will take some time. His head will probably throb time to time for few days. I think it's best for him to go home for today and rest. Although it shouldn't cause any problems by tomorrow, stay on alert."

Draco finally thanked the doctor and helped Harry to get up from the bed. Draco sometimes could be a perfect friend but he was too much of a prat about it. Not to mention that he was already snobbish when Harry first met him.

It was horrible when Harry found out that most of the school was there in the waiting room. He tried to look as if he was okay, but they didn't seem to buy it.

"We were so scared, Harry!"

"Are you alright? Man, you should have seen it!"

"Tyler, that bastard!"

Harry barely managed them to calm down and said he was perfectly fine. He heard Draco snorting in the background and glared at him to shut the hell up.

"Potter. You need to rest. Now"

By Draco's stern words, nobody would've protested them and Harry and Draco were able to escape that crowded room, full of concerned students. At the sight of Draco's Bentley parked out of range, Harry spoke.

"What happened to my car?"

"You won't be driving for a good time, Harry."

He should have known. He just got to drive around with my own car but his privileges taken away by a prat. Knowing Draco, he won't allow it until he was sure of Harry's perfect condition.

"You have no choice, since your car needs to get repaired"

"How bad is my car?"

"Money isn't a problem, Harry. You know that"

Draco stated as if it was a matter of fact and led Harry towards the car in front of the drive way.

"I'm not going to rely on you for my car, too! You already got us that house"

"Trust me. This is an investment"

The jerk always had a come-back.

Draco crookedly smiled and Harry shook my head while smiling. This conversation wasn't over between them, but both were content for now.

Even after they left and came back home with Teddy, Harry could never shrug off the feeling of being watched.

"Oh, and Draco? No law suits"

* * *

I'm sorry if it lacked of dynamic descriptions but with my writing, this is as far as I could go. I hope I'm in the process of learning and getting better. It's a little difficult for me since I have not perfectly mastered the art of grammars and wordings.

I haven't had many Edward and Harry interactions so I made sure the next chapter will have some of those! AND I'm introducing another character in to the story(: (He's one of the original characters from the series and I won't tell you which series) It should be fun, I'm hoping. (The next chapter should be up at least by two days time period)

Did you like it? What do you think? Any suggestions or mistakes? I'm open to any thoughts that the reader might have regarding my stories! Feel free to express them.

Please Review!

RubberDucky95


	5. Chapter 4

**CIVILIZED**

RubberDucky95 has a serious illness named LAZINESS. It's incurable and very insufferable. Please excuse my lateness as I quoted "Two-Days time period", which obviously has not been fulfilled.

Thank you to those of you who read and reviewed my story! I'm new to these feed-backs, but I'm enjoying them as many of you are all lovely.

This is a SLASH content story, so please leave if it's not your liking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series nor Twilight sagas. The pleasure goes to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

"Why did you even bother?"

A blond woman with pale skin sharply asked the equally pale man with dark hair who has stood in front of the balcony door for hours.

"_Because I cared_"

CHAPTER 4

After the accident, people seemed to be more careful, cautious and willing around Harry.  
It pissed him off till no end. He felt as if he was being watched where ever he was from whoever.

Draco always drove Harry back and forth from school and Harry submissively followed Draco, since he had no choice. Fortunately, no law suits were given to Tyler Crowley and it ended with a short term suspension on his side. Harry thought it was a little harsh but Draco thought otherwise.

Harry still didn't figure out what saved him.

Just like yesterday, Draco drove Harry to school and opened the door for Harry.  
Harry got in the habit of glancing towards the spot where a shiny silver Volvo was supposed to be, but he haven't seen it since the accident which was a week ago.

"Potter. Watch where you are stepping!"

Then he realized that he was stepping on Draco's expensive and shiny black shoes. Harry alarmingly took his foot away and in progress tried to find balance to his stance until Draco caught him and found it for him.  
Draco disdainfully looked at him and clicked his tongue.

"Sorry"

"I hope I won't need to carry you to your class"

Draco sarcastically retorted in a way that made Harry feel helpless and embarrassed. Harry glowered at Draco.

"Try me. I swear I'll dye your hair green in your sleep."

Harry started his way towards the entrance with his backpack thrown over his shoulder.  
He reached to the door and held out his hand to open it but a different hand shot out and opened it before he did. The hand was very pale and cold.

He was surprised to see Edward Cullen standing besides him and waiting for Harry to go in. He was wearing a crooked, yet amused smile on his face.

"Uh.. Thanks"

Harry awkwardly thanked him and went in. Harry felt a chill when he passed by Edward Cullen. He didn't know why, but the man gave off coldness. Literally cold.  
The next thing Harry knew, he was walking on the hall way with Edward Cullen next to him.

Harry wanted to ask why he hadn't come to school for more than a week, but decided to save it for Biology. Instead, he asked a different question.

"Where are you going?"

"Your class"

Harry raise one of his eyebrows up and questioningly looked at Edward who was nonchalantly walking besides him without any tension.

Last time Harry checked, one Edward Cullen didn't sit anywhere in his first period class.

"Why?"

It was then, Edward unexpectedly looked at Harry.  
Harry could not detect what he was thinking. His honey golden eyes penetrated his vivid green eyes that were slightly narrowed due to confusion.

"You tend to break easily"

It was then Harry decided Edward Cullen was very strange. He had the most unexpected replies and acts.

"What?"

Cullen didn't say anything throughout the way towards his class. Harry was very confused and he couldn't assume what the other boy was thinking since he had that unreadable expression on his beautifully carved features.  
Growing irritated and frustrated at the passing seconds, Harry stopped and turned his body towards Edward.

"Look here. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but-"

"Was it so offending that I walked you to your class?"

"Why would you, out of all people, walk me to class?"

At the moment, Edward Cullen was nothing but mysterious being for Harry. They weren't even that close, in fact, they only talked once in Biology class because he didn't come to class. He tried to be polite and all but his thought came out wrong and Edward must have understood it otherwise.  
They stared at each other for few second until Edward opened his mouth to reply.

"I'm concerned"

"Oh, bloody hell. Not you too! I mean, why? And you didn't even come to school!"

"Were you worried?"

Harry was lost of words for a moment. What was with this strange guy?  
Furthermore, it was natural for a classmate to worry about another classmate who hasn't come to school for almost a week.

Wasn't it?

Before Harry could react, Edward softly chuckled and shot a playful smile among his weary and pale expression that stated he was sleep deprived.

"It's very nice of you to worry about me, but as you can see, I'm completely fine."

Harry finally managed to complete a proper sentence. He didn't want to sound so stoic, but for some reason it didn't come out as he wanted it to be.

"I doubt it"

"Whatever. Thanks for.. walking me to class."

Harry shifted his gaze nervously and pursed his lips after an awkward good-bye. He was about to walk in to the class without hearing any replies but looked back at Edward who stood there, amusedly looking at Harry.

"I'll see you in bio, Edward"

Harry saw Edward's dazzling crooked smile before he nodded and disappeared among students who were walking hurriedly to their class.

Harry still wondered about one strange Edward Cullen.

-

Draco brought Teddy out to town. He was doing a _favor_ (which meant chore) that Harry left him before going to school and thought it would be nice to bring Teddy out with him.  
Teddy was always so enthusiastic when it came to outing.

They were at a local supermarket to shop some groceries and necessities that they still lacked of.

Draco placed Teddy on the toddler seat of the shopping cart. Teddy had his wolf toy with him and he was hugging it tightly.

"Uncle Draco! What's that!"

He occasionally pointed at some of the aisles and Draco obligingly wheeled the cart to where Teddy wanted. He ended up putting other things that were not on the list, but he didn't care.

"Shh, Teddy. Harry can't know, alright?"

"It's a secret!"

"Yes, it's a secret. Very good"

As Draco placed some candies that he loved, he took his finger and placed it in front of his lips for Teddy to know that it was a secret. Teddy giggled and placed both of his sticky hands in front of his mouth and Draco laughed and ruffled his soft hair.

While Teddy was occupied, playing with his toy, Draco was standing in front of an aisle, contemplating on the thought if Harry will get mad if he bought the most expensive dish soap available in the store.  
Usually, Draco bought the most expensive things available since he was just very extravagant with his endless piles of money.  
Also, it was his belief to buy something that's expensive to obtain the best quality.

Draco shrugged and picked out two bottles of dish soap and was about to bring it to the cart, until someone bumped into him from behind and made him drop the items.

"Oh, what the-.. Sorry! You alright?"

Draco turned around in irritation and saw a tall, huge tanned man with long black hair apologizing. He clumsily picked up the items that Draco dropped and handed them to Draco.  
Acting as a prat he was, Draco refused them and turned back to go to his cart.

"Hey, are you new in town?"

Before Draco could notice, the guy was walking next to him. Draco reluctantly answered.

"Yes."

"I knew it! I never seen that blonde hair anywhere near here. It's really pretty, you know"

"Calling a man pretty is not the best compliment"

Draco has heard something like those on the lines during his stay at Britain, but he still didn't appreciate it as much as Harry didn't appreciate how people said he had his mother's eyes. Harry couldn't even remember his parents and he tend not to.

Draco glanced at the tanned man with a stoic attitude, but the man didn't seemed to be bothered by his rudeness.

"Well, I tried. Oops. I have to find my cart. See you later!"

The man left without hearing any reply from Draco and he incredulously stared at the man who just ran off to find his cart.  
Draco thought of Harry who commented how strange Americans can be.

Maybe Harry was right for the first time.

"Who is it? Is he Uncle Draco's buddy?"

When he came back, Teddy asked Draco and Draco shook his head, thinking about the strange man who irritated him but at the same time, intrigued him in a strange way.

"No. He's not. Anything else you want? Perhaps more sweets?"

"But Harwy will get mad!"

"But he won't know"

Teddy giggled and Draco chuckled at the youth's enthusiasm and giddiness.  
Draco wasn't really fond of kids, but Teddy was an exception. He adored the giddy child who smiled so brightly and made his day.

They proceeded their way to the cashier after checking that every items on Harry's list were there.

"Who's that little tyke?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the strange man appeared again and asked Draco who was putting things on the register.  
Draco didn't know if he should be impressed by his obnoxious attitudes or quick adaptations to strangers.

"Hi, there! What's your name?"

Teddy glanced at Draco and sheepishly told his name to the stranger. The stranger tilted his head and smiled at the child's shyness.

"Teddy? Like teddy bears?"

"Do I know you?"

Draco couldn't let this go on and finally asked the stranger in an intimidating tone.

"Yea- we just met five minutes ago"

The man shot a smile that showed his two rows of white teeth. Draco didn't want to admit it, but he did have a dazzling smile.  
No matter how offensive Draco was trying to be, the man either didn't have the wit to leave or comprehension of Draco's gibes. It was like talking to a wall.  
Draco tried to go as quickly as possible after packing all the items in the bag, but the man caught up with him.

"Jacob, by the way. Jacob Black"

"That's nice to hear"

Draco sarcastically muttered under his breath and Jacob somehow heard that and laughed out loud.

"I like you. You're a funny dude"

"Glad I'm entertaining you, Mr. Black"

"Call me Jacob. No need to be so formal. And you?"

"I have no intentions of giving my name to-"

"Draco Malfoy!"

Teddy suddenly spoke out loud when Draco tried to make the man back off from him. Both looked at the giggling Teddy in surprise. Draco felt a surge of betrayal from his favorite toddler.

"Wow. What a name! I shouldn't have expected anything less than that. Oh, I have to run or else my friend will start bitching. See you around Draco, Teddy!"

The man left quickly just as he came by quickly. Draco couldn't even respond to the witless odd man.

"Thanks a lot, kiddo."

Still surprised by Teddy's betrayal and the strange man's oddness, Draco bitterly spoke but Teddy giggled and placed both of his hands in front of his mouth. Draco ruffled his hair since he knew he couldn't stay bitter to the toddler.

But really, who was that guy just now?

"Jacob! What took you so long?! "

"I met this new guy. He was damn rude but nonetheless, _cute_"

* * *

I apologize if this chapter has been somewhat of a disappointment to some of you. I tried. The next chapter will mainly be about Harry and Edward, since their interactions in this chapter seemed insufficient.

I've got an interesting question from the review and to answer it, I'm likely to add Edward's POV since that seems interesting. But I don't know if I could make it. Writer's block, I suppose. I will try(; And I haven't thought much into Edward's mind reading gift yet (Whether who he can read or not). Any suggestions?

Thank you for the reviews and attentions for CIVILIZED! I'm more than happy to write my stories and publish them here on .

Any mistakes, comments, suggestions, thoughts? Please let me know. And I repeat, I take any suggestions under my considerations and I'm more than willing to have some suggestions regarding the plot whether if it's a small side story or a main plot.

I'll update as soon as I know what to write!

Please Review!

RubberDucky95


	6. Chapter 5

**CIVILIZED**

I'm back! I apologize for longer duration of time before update. You see, I've not had many inspiration lately although I really wanted to update this story. And I know I'm in no place to make up any excuses at all. So, I'll keep quiet.

I really appreciate for the views, reviews, follows, favorites, etc! That alone is a big help for me!

And I hope this arduous (I say arduous because it wasn't easy for me to write this up) chapter answer some of the reviewer's questions and thoughts (: Without further a due, let's begin this chapter!

This is a SLASH content story, so please leave if you it's not to your liking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series nor Twilight sagas. The pleasure goes to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Harry! What were you doing with Edward this morning?"

As soon as Harry entered the cafeteria, he was questioned by Jessica and others who anticipated his reply. They really needed to stay out of other's business but then again, he guessed that they had less privacy here at Forks.

There were no secrets.

"He walked me to class"

Harry replied nonchalantly as he could without blushing at the sudden attention that showered down upon him.

"He did? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him"

At the same time, his eyes found Edward who sat not far away from where he was standing. He wasn't looking at Harry, but his lips were twitched up and Harry thought if Edward heard what he had said just now.

Harry sat down with his food on his usual seat, but noticed few of the usual people missing from the table.

"Is it just me or the crowd had gotten smaller?"

"Oh. Now they sit in a different table because of you, Harry"

Jessica rather bluntly told Harry as if he wasn't there and Harry twitched one of his eyebrows at Jessica. He didn't understand what Jessica had meant by that.

Angela decided to intervene and explain things more clearly for Harry.

"Lauren has a crush on Tyler and since she thinks you caused Tyler's suspension..."

Now Harry understood with an 'ah' forming from his mouth.

He didn't blame anyone for that accident.

He found out that Tyler had sped across the road even though he shouldn't have and eventually hit the road wrong which led to an accident. In the end, they didn't get seriously injured, but their cars did. Tyler's blue van had a huge dent on the door, and a crushed bumper as it hit Harry's Audi on the front side, completely crushing the both car's head lights.

Apparently, this was enough for Draco.

Harry already knew Draco was a control freak. He loved to take control and he couldn't take someone else taking control of him except for his parents. His quick temper led to unfair judgments and punishments and Harry ought to complain but let him be since he was used to the capricious bastard.

Besides, he couldn't go anywhere nor did he had anywhere else to go.

"So, he really isn't your boyfriend? The blonde I saw in the hospital"

"No. He's my friend"

Yea. The control freak of a friend.

Jessica muttered if he had a girlfriend but Harry didn't bother to answer her, pretending that he hadn't heard her.

It wasn't long before Angela spoke.

"Edward Cullen is looking at you"

At that, Harry whipped around to see Edward in the eyes. When the exuberant green eyes met the honey golden eyes, you could have almost seen the obstinate determination and awkward sparks going on between them.

"Harry! Don't stare at him like that!"

Jessica grabbed Harry's arm to disperse his gaze from Edward. Harry defiantly questioned why not and Angela remarked how brave Harry was. How can staring back be described as brave? If Edward Cullen had problems with Harry, he should know better to approach in a more effective or perhaps,_ active_ way.

Harry huffed and finished the rest of his lunch which seemed tasteless compared to his cooking. But he figured he would rather eat this in place of Draco's cooking. Believe it or not, Draco was horrible at cooking.

"Harry. Would you mind if I walk with you to class?"

Suddenly, Harry felt a chill within the voice that popped out of nowhere near him. Harry jumped from his seat to find Edward's amused smirk landing on his startled form.

"Why do you tend to appear out of thin air?"

"I'm not sure if I'm the one to blame for your lack of attention"

Harry rolled his eyes before he threw out the empty tray and bid good-bye to his new friends at the table.

This time, Harry curiously gazed at Edward who appeared to be relaxed as he walked next to him.

"Why did you want me to walk with you to class?"

"I thought it would be nice if I had a company on the way to class since we have the same class"

"I heard that Cullens don't socialize"

Edward chuckled at Harry's speculation and glanced at the curious and suspicious Harry who inclined his head.

"I don't know which Cullens you're talking about."

Harry was surprised at Edward's amiable side. Harry viewed this guy as one of those hard to approach, introvert blokes. But as Edward joked and talked rather friendly, Harry felt confused in an open way.

"If I ask why you haven't been in school, will you answer me in a sentence that I can understand?"

Harry was not fond of riddles nor is he of it, now.

"I went hiking with my family"

"For two weeks?"

"Yes. We camped out for few days."

Harry rubbed his chin to indicate that he was intrigued by his answer.

He saw Dr Cullen on duty last week, but he must have been left behind since he was a full time doctor.

"But I didn't see your car today at the parking lot. Did you walk here?"

"No. I rode Rosalie's car to school."

Edward had an omnipotent smile across his perfect features. Speaking of features, Harry wanted to know what he does at night that he couldn't even sleep.

"Why do you always look so sleep deprived? What do you do at night?"

"I can't sleep"

"Oh, Insomnia is a bastard. I'm sure your father will know what to do"

But then again, all of his family seemed to be sleep deprived. Especially Jasper Hales.

Edward didn't answer. He kept quiet with only a weary smile on his face compared to the smugness that now disappeared behind his slight amusement. Harry decided to drop the subject.

They walked in silence for few seconds until Edward opened his mouth.

"Are you done with twenty questions? If so, I believe it's my turn"

Edward shot a smug smile and Harry somehow broke into sweats, worrying about what he can possibly want to know.

"Do you sleep well?"

The question took him by complete surprise. Harry hadn't expected his questions to be so simple and out of blue. He was expecting on the lines of personal or close to personal questions.

"Sometimes. But mostly yes"

"What are the occasions of sometimes?"

"Night mares, I suppose. Silly, isn't it"

Most people would've laughed if Harry said he couldn't sleep because he's been having nightmares. Even Teddy doesn't get nightmares as often as he did before, these days.

But those were the worst of all in Harry's opinion. Harry would never forget them.

They entered 's as Edward asked a second question.

"What's your favorite weather?"

They sat down beside each other and glanced over the window which projected a gloomy weather.

"I don't mind the weather as it is. You see, London's not that different from Forks. It rains a lot"

"But you must miss your home"

"Well, naturally. But I'm fine. I won't stay here forever"

"And you tend to go back when?"

Edward's eyes pierced Harry's as he ambiguously questioned.

Harry narrowed his eyes to figure out what Edward wanted to know through his question but couldn't find any. He answered.

"In about a year or two"

"Will you let me treat you a proper dinner before you go?"

It was then when Mr. Molina decided to come in and greet the class. Despite the teacher's appearance, they didn't look away from each other.

Harry smiled at the thought that the socially awkward Edward Cullen was trying to be friends with someone else. It seemed like a big improvement on Edward's side since many people thought it was really new that Edward Cullen was walking with someone else, and in this case, with Harry Potter.

"Why not"

If Harry was paying close attention, he could have seen the retraction of slight tenseness and anticipation.

Harry's smile deepened at the thought of Edward Cullen trying to be friendly with himself. He didn't know if he was happy or just interested to see him like that.

The class drawled on as Mr. Molina went about explaining the relationship between molecules and atoms. Harry half-heartedly listened to his lesson as he felt Edward's gaze on him, time to time. However Harry wasn't sure since every time he looked at Edward to see if he's watching, he had his attention towards the teacher. Because of that, Harry was pointed out by and he growled in frustration.

He swore he heard a low chuckle from Edward's side.

When the class was over, Harry noticed that Edward had not rushed out like he did before, but in fact, was actually waiting for Harry by his side.

"What class do you have next?"

"I'm done."

"Wish I had your schedule. Then why are you still here?"

For a quarter of a second, the unfazed Edward seemed like he didn't know how to react or reply.

Harry saw this because, for the love of god, he was living with Draco Malfoy.

"I was waiting for you to finish packing your bag"

Harry shrugged at Edward's sudden hospitality. He waved at Mike who was staring at both of them with an open mouth.

They walked in silence that anticipated something to happen. More eyes were attracted to them, but despite that, Edward calmly strode down the hall with Harry next to him.

Harry couldn't wait for long.

"Is there something that you want to ask me about, Edward?"

Harry stopped near the gym entrance and Edward seemed a little surprised by Harry's sudden demanding question.

However, that surprised expression quickly changed into amusement.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Come on. You're Edward Cullen. The anti-social introvert who barely even come to school. You can't just suddenly walk up to me and be civil like a socially active person would!"

Harry jested in a sarcastic and jeering way with less rudeness as possible.

But honestly, the first impression of Edward Cullen, that Harry had, was not that great. Plus, he was getting annoyed by the constant thoughts of him and the sudden change of his attitude.

In Britain, that normally did not mean well.

Harry was able to get out of those unwanted situations such as being used as a tool, thanks to Draco, Hermione, and Ron.

"Was that your first impression about me? I might have to change that"

"Well, you'll have a lot to prove, won't you?"

"Yes. Very much. So I would like to invite you this Saturday for a lunch in Port Angeles. Will that be alright for you?"

The invitation was so sudden that Harry blanked out for few seconds until he was able to look at Edward in his eyes.

Edward was serious although he had that amused smirk on his face that Harry would really like to wipe out.

"Oh.. I... Sure?"

"Fantastic. I'll pick you up at your house this Saturday at 11."

Harry didn't know how to respond to this situation but just gape and look like an idle fish in a tank.

Edward shot a dazzling smile at Harry, showing two rows of perfect white teeth. Harry's already widened green eyes still gaped at him until Edward softened his smile into something that resembled worry.

He leaned forward and their faces were leveled in similar heights.

"Try to watch out for troubles. You seem to attract them so easily."

And Edward was gone after a light, warm pat on Harry's head.

Harry couldn't process this situation until he got hit by a volleyball on his head.

"Potter! Now what have you done?"

* * *

Alright, what do you think? As promised, more Harry and Edward interactions! And I really hoped some of your thoughts and questions were answered through this chapter. I tried.

I'm sorry, if this seems like a set-back, but I need more inspirations and plots. I'm hoping it would come by soon.

I'll try to update ASAP, but right now, I cannot guarantee when. And I do not want to go against my own words. However, I've got some very interesting suggestions regarding plot and I'm much eager to use it through out the next chapter. I'm still contemplating on the thought if I should write more HP/EC interactions, HP/DM interactions or JB/DM interactions. Please give me an idea or preference to help me?

Any mistakes, comments, suggestions, thoughts? Please let me know. And I repeat, I take any suggestions under my considerations and I'm more than willing to have some suggestions regarding the plot whether if it's a small side story or a main plot.

Thanks!

RubberDucky95


	7. Chapter 6

**CIVILIZED**

I'm back! Seems like it has been a long time I've uploaded and I'm sorry for the continuous tardiness. My inspirations were put down for these last days and I couldn't write a single word until I was sure of it.

I'm sorry if I missed any questions from the reviews and to answer the missed question, Harry is currently soon to be 18! But same thing really.

I really appreciate for those of you who read, review, follow, and favorited CIVILIZED. Thank you very much!

This is a SLASH content story, so please leave if you it's not to your liking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series nor Twilight sagas. The pleasure goes to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"Harwy! Listen!"

Teddy placed his sticky hands on Harry's cheek to take back his undivided attention. It wasn't long before Harry realized he was being called upon. He snapped back and asked the pouting little boy in his arms.

"Harry, you alright?"

Draco was sitting on the sofa with his glasses on to read the book in his hands. When he heard Teddy's attempt to have Harry's attention for the 5th time, he looked back from his seat and asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Oh- yea.. I'm fine"

After taking a look on Harry's flustered face, Draco got up and stood in front of Harry to place his large had on Harry's forehead.

"You don't seem have any fever. What's the problem?"

"Nothing-"

Harry placed Teddy in Draco's arm and passed by Draco as he grabbed the towel on the table.

"You know you already cleaned the table"

"Oh- Well, I... saw a spot"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry and Harry nervously played with the towel in his hand. Draco sighed and placed Teddy down and bent his waist to level his gaze with Teddy and softly spoke.

"How about you and I read some books in your room, later? I'll be there in a moment after I talk to Harry."

Teddy squealed happily and darted across the house. When the enthusiastic foot steps have faded away, Draco turned to Harry who shrugged his shoulders.

He took Harry by the hand and sat him down on the table.

"Alright. What's the problem"

"What problem?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Potter. I know you far better than you give me credits for"

Harry looked up to Draco who was looking down on him. The invitation has startled Harry but it really shouldn't have bothered him since it's only a friend to friend hang out.

After all, he could talk to Draco about anything.

Harry took a deep breath and pensively chose out the words that won't bring misunderstanding.

"Edward Cullen asked me out"

And that was how Harry screwed up by saying the total opposite of what he thought of.

Both of them were speechless for few seconds until Harry realized what he had said and spluttered. Harry turned bright red and shook his head while Draco looked a little baffled and at the same time slightly amused.

If Harry wasn't busy spluttering, he would've seen Draco's hardened jaws.

"No- Yes! I mean, to hang out as a friend!"

"I never said anything, Harry"

Draco put up a smug smile and watched as Harry glared.

"He wanted to take me out to the city and show me around since I'm the new kid."

"How come nobody else offered?"

Draco easily questioned him and Harry had to huff before he answered. Draco was either being purely curious or cheeky. Most likely, the latter.

"Because they still don't have the guts to ask me or they simply don't like me"

Harry pouted and Draco almost scoffed out loud if it wasn't for Harry's clear discouragement in lack of other student's cooperation and camaraderie. Draco thought better before reacting and placed his firm hand on Harry's black mop of a hair.

"You? Nonsense. Well, perhaps a little"

Harry looked up and saw an encouraging smile on Draco. While Harry appreciated his approach, he knew Draco felt differently about what he had said.

He was always the smug bastard.

"I'm serious, Draco"

"Last time I checked, I was with one Harry Potter, not Sirius Black"

"You know, that joke is getting really old. It's not funny"

Harry huffed out and turned his back and left, living one amused and curious Draco Malfoy. But Draco didn't seem to like the idea of Harry walking away without answering few of his concerns.

"What did you say to him"

It wasn't a question.

"Sure, I'd go. Although he's a bit weird, I'd like to know him better. He's going to pick me up here this Saturday"

"What if I say no"

Harry stopped for a moment and looked back to see Draco's unreadable expression. Tension seemed to seep into their silence and their gazes locked with each other.

Harry honestly didn't know how to react at Draco's bluntness.

"I still remember you in the hospital"

As attempting to ease the tension, Draco exasperatedly spoke and worry clouded over his unreadable expression.

It sounded like as if Draco really didn't want Harry to go.

"And Why not, you bastard. It wasn't my fault"

Harry defensively spoke for himself, trying to find an argument that will shut Draco's mouth. But never so serious.

Draco almost smirked in response but held it in.

"Believe it or not, I never want to see you again like that, Harry."

Draco sighed at the slight ease of tension by Harry's half-hearted banter.

It was somehow endearing about the way Draco was protective of Harry. Harry knew this and he tried to be smug and proud of the fact that cold-hearted Draco Malfoy was protective of him.

"Don't worry. Edward Cullen also didn't seem to like the idea of having me in the hospital"

Harry thought of Edward's approach today at school. He glazed over the words, and tried to decipher the meaning behind those ambiguous words. Also, Harry found Edward's eyes very unnerving and strange. They held no emotions. But no matter.

Harry smiled and left Draco to his thoughts.

After watching Harry's retreating back, Draco's hand that touched Harry's messy mop clenched tightly into a ball of fist and loosened up a minute later. Draco stared at where Harry just stood and he pictured Harry smiling at him with reassurance and exuberance. He regretted the words he said that made the atmosphere slightly awkward. He didn't cope well with awkwardness.

Before anyone could see it, he hid his frustration and slowly made his way towards Teddy's room where the little tyke would be waiting with a picture book in his arms.

Later that day, Harry found Draco and Teddy sleeping soundly together on Teddy's bed with Teddy lying down on Draco, head on chest. Harry picked up the opened book which fell underneath Draco's hand. He must've dropped it since his arm was hanging on the edge of the bed.

The scene was absolutely precious and so adorable that Harry had to get his camera and take a picture before he sat down on the other edge of the bed to see if Teddy was sleeping without any difficulty.

Harry caressed Teddy's blue-black hair and kissed his chubby and soft baby cheek.

As to unconsciously notice Harry's presence, Teddy shuffled for more comfort and Harry inwardly cooed at the kid who found comfort on Draco's person. Feeling tired, he lay down next to them and stared at Teddy until he eyed Draco's peaceful expression.

Although he was often expressionless, Harry had to admit that Draco was clearly distressed by the sudden change of the environment. Even in Sirius's enormous house, Draco couldn't cope because of his claustrophobic aspect. Many kids called Draco as a snob who can't stand something less than his standard, but they never knew Draco suffered from claustrophobia. While Draco declared that he was cured, Harry hardly believed it.

Harry raised his hand and traced Draco's hairline with his finger tip to brush off the disorganized hair from his brushed hair. Draco scrunched his nose and tilted his head towards Harry and Harry chuckled and took back his hand even though he thought about playing around a bit.

Harry closed his eyes to relax for a moment in this perfectly reticent and serene atmosphere.

It wasn't long before Harry fell asleep and dreamed of Edward Cullen.

Draco woke up an hour later and found himself sleeping beside one Harry Potter on Teddy's bed. He blinked to see if he were dreaming and glanced at Harry who was sleeping so soundly with his body turned towards him.

His glasses were crooked upon his nose and the black mop of hair were spread across the pillow in swirls. The lashes that lined his eyes were long and dark and they cast a shadow underneath the eyes. Before Draco's thought went further, he quickly searched for the Teddy who he fell asleep with. When Teddy was nowhere to be found, he knew he had to wake Harry up.

"Harry. Wake up-"

Draco gently patted Harry's shoulder but Harry didn't even move an inch.

"Potter!"

He shook the smaller man and Harry woke up rather violently, hitting his head on the bed board with a loud thud that even made Draco flinch.

"Son of a-"

Harry clutched his head, which stopped him from finishing what he was about to say and Draco disdainfully looked at him, but soon worriedly inspected Harry's head to see if there was any bump. When they've settled down, Draco told Harry to look for Teddy.

They got up and called out Teddy's name. After checking room by room, they went nearly frantic and Draco got his phone, ready to make a call.

"Uncle Draco! Harwy!"

When they heard Teddy's voice behind them, they swirled around to find Teddy looking up to them innocently.

"Honey- where were you? We were looking for you"

Harry sighed in relief and picked up the giggling Teddy. Teddy seemed completely unaware and oblivious of their worries. Harry exasperatedly laughed along Teddy when he place his sticky hands that held piece of paper around Harry's neck.

When Draco pointed out the paper he was holding, Teddy proudly held up the paper to show them.

It was a drawing with crayons of a scene with Draco, Harry, and himself

"Did you draw this, Teddy? This is really good!"

"Really, Potter. You don't say"

While impressed at Teddy's drawing, Draco rolled his eyes at the obvious fact that Harry seem to be missing.

"Oh shut up, Draco. Look at this! This is absolutely beautiful! We are going to frame this and hang up on the wall!"

Teddy held up his head in triumphs, an act that he learned it from Draco.

"Who's this?"

Draco pointed out the dark man with long hair next to himself, whose hair was colored in vanilla.

Teddy was in between Harry whose glasses were drawn crookedly upon his eyes and Teddy's plush wolf was drawn next to Harry. Both had no idea who the other man was.

"Is it Sirius?"

"No! It's Jacob!"

While Harry looked confused, Draco looked very surprised. Not only did Teddy gave off his name, but also he included Jacob Black, the stranger they met in a supermarket for 10 minutes, in the drawing that used to only have Harry, Draco, Plushy, Remus, Nymphadora, and Sirius. Occasionally the Weasleys and Hermione.

Did Teddy really had taken liking towards the odd stranger?

"Who's Jacob?"

Harry suspiciously eyed Draco while asking Teddy.

Draco cursed inwardly before explaining the encounter with Jacob Black that very day. He didn't plan to tell Harry about it, but there he was, briefly explaining. Harry listened without interrupting him and Teddy giggled every time Jacob was mentioned. Draco showed no indication of his reaction towards the new stranger.

"Do you like him, Teddy?"

"Uh-huh! Jacob is nice!"

Even Harry was surprised at Teddy who was extremely exclusive with people who he liked.

After sending Teddy to the playroom, Harry pointedly eyed at Draco who was trying to look indifferent.

"So- someone flirted with you while I was at school and you never bothered to tell me about it? I'm hurt, Malfoy"

"No one flirted with me, Potter. And I should ask you the same thing"

Harry huffed at Draco's smugness in annoyance. Didn't he told Draco few hours earlier about Edward's invitation?

"I told you!"

"You weren't going to tell if I didn't ask you. I'm hungry. Make us some dinner, woman"

Draco chuckled while fuming Harry cursed and furiously chopped the poor chicken in the kitchen.

* * *

Chapter 6 mainly portrayed the domesticity among Draco, Harry, and Teddy. And yes, Draco has been acting weird around Harry from behind and I'm sure many of you would have guessed. if not, don't worry because you'll find out eventually.

I wish to include Jacob back in the story as soon as possible but I don't have any plans for him as of yet.

Next chapter will be about Harry and Edward's _friendly_ date. While I have the main plot planned out, I take suggestions for side tweeks or not-so-trivial details.

Thank you again for those of you who reads CIVILIZED and I'll try harder to upload sooner!

Any mistakes, comments, suggestions, thoughts? Please let me know. And I repeat, I take any suggestions under my considerations and I'm more than willing to have some suggestions regarding the plot whether if it's a small side story or a main plot.

PLEASE REVIEW!

RubberDucky95


	8. Chapter 7

**CIVILIZED**

This is a SLASH content story, so please leave if it's not to your liking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series nor Twilight sagas. The pleasure goes to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

As much as Harry didn't want to believe it, Saturday came around rather quickly.  
It was a cloudy day, not that Harry expected much. He didn't mind the rain but he thought it wouldn't be nice if it rained while they were on the street.

Harry would never admit it willingly, but it was true that he has waited for this day. Harry tried to rationalize his thoughts and reasons but what was there to rationalize in the first place? It didn't take long for Draco to notice Harry's inner conflict, but her decided to keep quiet for Harry's sake. It wouldn't do any good to set get on his nerves.

Draco was already up when Harry came by the kitchen for breakfast.

He was wearing a black shirt with his collar unbuttoned and a light beige pants with expensive black Oxford shoes. He looked dandy as usual.

Draco looked up while sipping on his coffee and raised one of his eyebrows.

"I see you've woke up early. I wonder _why_"

Draco scoffed at Harry who was casually dressed.  
Harry was wearing his favorite yellow sweater with dark blue jean that was rolled up to his ankle and a brown brogue.  
As Draco handed the coffee to Harry, he glared.

Teddy was still soundly asleep and although he wanted to say goodbye to Teddy firsthand, he didn't want to wake him up.

"When are you coming back?"

"Um... I guess around 6?"

Harry wasn't the type who would stay out late. He didn't like being away from home especially when he knew Teddy and Draco would be alone together without him.  
Not that Harry didn't trust Draco, but it's just that he didn't feel secure without them.

"If not, be here by 9 for Teddy's sake. You understand?"

"Don't worry. I'll probably be back before 9. And I'll call if there's any problem"

Harry slowly creaked open Teddy's door to check on the sleeping toddler while Draco stood behind him with crossed arms. It amused both of them how long can the toddler sleep in. They were worried at the beginning, but they decided to let him be since he was fine even after sleeping in. Harry guessed Teddy got that side from Nymphadora. Remus was an early riser.  
After closing Teddy's door, Harry snatched his wallet and cellphone after checking himself in the mirror.

11'o clock sharp, they heard two honks outside their driveway. Suddenly feeling nervous, Harry slightly opened the curtain to see a shiny silver Volvo on their drive through. "He's here" rasped Harry. Draco looked unimpressed.

"Well, he asked you out"

Draco sarcastically commented and Harry took a deep breath before heading towards the door.

"Quick. How do I look"

Harry pointed at himself and spun around for Draco.  
Draco blankly looked and quickly said 'Sexy. Now, go' and pushed him out the door.

"Thanks- wait, what?"

But before Harry could process what Draco had said, he was already out the door.  
Cursing Draco inwardly, Harry looked up to see Edward out of his car and opening his door for him.

"Good morning, Harry. You look fantastic today"

"Er.. Thanks- you look sexy, no! I mean wonderful"

Now Harry just wanted to hide somewhere else other than his car, but he reluctantly climbed in as he found no other alternative. Harry wouldn't have been so bothered if he hadn't caught Edward smiling at his muster.

But Edward truly did look wonderful today. His expensive quality designer clothes only enhanced his beautiful self. With his midnight blue shirt tucked in his black pants and his sleeves folded up to his elbow, he may have just come out from a fashion magazine. And it didn't help to Harry's nervousness.

"What are you so nervous about?"

Edward suddenly asked him without straying his eyes from the road. It helped Harry to focus on his answer. He tried to calm down and seemed like he wasn't affected by anything which only temporarily worked.

"It's been long since I hung out with anyone other than Draco and Teddy."

"I see" murmured Edward. He was strangely calm and Harry peered at his features until Edward flicked his eyes towards Harry that made him flinch and retreat back. Harry thought of Dr. Cullen and peaked at him again to see the resemblance. They were oddly similar to each other, mused Harry.

"Are you sure, you're not related to Dr. Cullen by blood?"

"No. He is not my biological father. He died many years ago"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My parents passed away too"

Harry was glad that he and Edward had something in common but quickly put that thought away as it was the _worst_ thing to have in common. Harry wasn't this awkward around people but he seemed to be loss at topics to talk about with Edward Cullen. Where are all the things that he wanted talk about with him? He decided to keep quiet and enjoy this silence.  
Harry noticed that Edward was a fast driver but didn't mind since Draco was a speeder himself.  
Trees were passing by in blur and the noise of the winds were vaguely heard.

After that, Edward didn't speak and Harry wondered where Edward was taking him.

"Where are we going?"

"_Port Angeles_. I would like to show you around"

"Tell me. Why?"

Harry didn't notice until they were at a certain parking lot and Edward pulled up.

"I would like to know you better"

With that simple reply, Edward got off the car.  
When Harry got off the car, he was able to inhale the scent of the sea. He smiled at the sudden reminisces in Britain when the whole family visited the beach to have fun. It seemed like the day was only yesterday.

"Do you like to read? There is a library near by"

"Oh, definitely! Lead on!"

They laughed and chattered, completely enjoying themselves.  
Harry and Edward passed by many people including students from their school. Fortunately, Harry didn't notice anything.

Harry watched as Edward swiftly and gracefully walked as if he was gliding on the ground. It reminded him of Draco with his noble upper class pride and postures. Draco used to be such a snob and he was proud of it.

The library was small so Harry did not bother to get a card. He shouldn't have expected too much from this small town library. Although Draco's taste was not to his liking, he was better off with what Draco had in his study than this. And Draco despised library books. He deemed it unsanitary because it was touched and borrowed by hundreds of god knows who.

For the sake of Edward, who went through all the troubles to bring him to the library and who seemed to catch on with his mood easily, Harry tried not to make it obvious. But he had a feeling that it didn't work.

The city wasn't too big for them to travel and Harry was enjoying it every moment.  
He hoped that it wasn't just because of Edward. But then again, it was Harry's nature to be amiable. It would be out of character if Harry didn't enjoy it.  
Edward, acting as a tour guide, explained as they passed by many shops and Harry tentatively listened.

It was 3'o clock when Edward cautiously asked if he shouldn't he eat lunch. Harry had no idea how fast time fled. He was still full by the coffee he drank in the morning. Harry usually didn't eat much and it was no wonder since he was so thin.

They decided to walk a bit on the sidewalk of the port. Harry loved to take a walk and occasionally had one with Teddy.

"What. No questions?"

Harry playfully retorted at Edward who was silently walking beside him. He had his hands behind him and gracefully glided along with him. His expression was regal and handsome. Edward glanced down at Harry and crookedly smiled as he replied.

"I'd like to enjoy this moment as much as you do"

That certainly caught Harry's attention.  
Suddenly, Harry walked right in front of Edward while stepping backwards to face him.  
Imitating Edward's posture, Harry gathered his hands and clasped them behind him.

Edward was only amusedly gazing at Harry and walked on with green-eyed boy in front of him.

"I don't understand you. You're not what I expected and heard"

"That depends on the source and the contents"

Edward easily answered Harry's confusion. Mostly, his source was Jessica, Mike, or Eric. Harry squinted his eyes as if he was trying to figure out who he was.  
Edward kept silent and merely smirked at Harry's attempt.

Harry couldn't have possibly seen the small rock behind his heel and almost tripped._ Almost_.

It was Edward who grabbed Harry's waist and pulled towards his rock-hard and cold body.  
Harry yelped when he felt cold hands wrapping his waist and furiously blinked when his head hit Edward's chest hard.  
His hands were on Edward's shoulder and their intimacy startled both of them.  
Their widened eyes met and both of them didn't bother to move.

Harry gasped when he realized how cold he was.

"I'm sorry"

Noticing Harry's gasp, Edward quickly released Harry.  
Stumbling to gain balance at the sudden release, Harry bit his lips.  
The fact that he had liked the intimacy dawned on him. The cold shot up to his spine, making his fingers tingle.

Edward quickly looked at Harry as if he heard what Harry had said.

"You must be hungry. How about I treat you with dinner"

Startled by Edward's sudden suggestion, Harry only nodded while Edward walked away.  
It was already 4:30 pm.  
By Harry's whims, he didn't eat lunch except for snacks they sold on the streets.

Glancing at Edward's retreating back, Harry thought if he had made any mistakes.

"Don't worry."

That was what all Edward said and Harry was barely convinced.

"Anything you would like to eat?"

"Where were you going to take me?"

"I was about to take you to _C'est Si Bon_."

Although Harry just moved in, he knew about that French restaurant that Draco constantly talked about.

"Absolutely not. How about a nice Italian restaurant? Like the one we passed by"

"Suit yourself. I really don't mind, Harry"

Edward chuckled and stared out the car window.  
Harry didn't like people spending money on him. Draco was an exception. They knew each other very well and it's not like Harry was taking an advantage of him and Draco knew it. As much as Draco was spending money, Harry was doing most of the chores in the household.  
Harry really didn't want Edward to take the wrong impression of him.

When they entered a decent Italian restaurant, a waitress greeted them and took them to their table.

Harry felt Edward looking at him while reading the menu. He peeked sideways to glance at Edward, only to retreat back to the menu board.

"Are you ready, yet?"

The waitress came around eventually and patiently stood to take orders. Harry panicked because he still hadn't decided but read what came into his eyes at first.

"Uh.. I'll have a shrimp Rossini."

"Two sprites and nothing for me"

Waitress quickly compiled and went about.  
Harry felt incredibly awkward, since he noticed many of the people in the restaurant were couples.  
He wondered if they were seen as one too.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Um... Nothing"

Harry couldn't help but blush and look down as Edward asked in curiosity.  
Edward seemed to catch on Harry's thoughts as he looked around to observe the couples around them. Harry saw Edward's lips twitch up.

"Why won't you eat?"

A question suddenly came out of Harry's mouth out of awkwardness. Was he on a diet? Harry thought as he eyed Edward.

"I don't like food"

"That can't be! How do you not like food"

Harry incredulously asked and threw a disbelieving look towards Edward who merely observed Harry's reaction very carefully.  
As if Edward was fearing something, Harry mused.

"They taste horrible to me."

"I never seen anyone who would deny food. Are you on a diet? Because, trust me, you don't need one-"

Harry was preaching about when he grabbed Edward's hand to show how thin his wrist was. But as soon as he touched Edward's bare hand, Harry gasped as he felt icy coldness that shot up to his arms. Again with the cold.  
Observing Harry's reaction, Edward quickly retreated his hand backwards and looked apologetic towards Harry.

"So you weren't kidding when you said your hands are rather cold."

Edward didn't say anything when Harry demanded his hand back. Harry pressed his lips together and determinedly took Edward's hand.  
Harry was observing his hand and poking around. His hand was rock hard and cold, as if it was frozen for a while.

"Was it always like this?"

"...Not always"

Edward drawled on to answer and Harry gazed in to Edward's golden hazel eyes. Green and hazel clashes together as the intensity grew.  
It took Harry a while to ask again.

"For how long?"

"Quite a while"

Harry felt strange as he grabbed on to Edward's hand while looking into his eyes.  
He noticed something was off with this guy and he always wondered why.

Just then, Harry's food arrived with the waitress smiling.

Harry dug in silently. His mind was swirling with many strange things about Edward.  
He doesn't eat. He's inhumanely pale and icy cold. He's too handsome to be human. His body seems like it was made out of a rock. He seems to catch up with whatever he's feeling. And now that he think about it, his answers to some of the questions were odd.

But as Harry thought they were all coincidences, he decided to let it all go.

"You shouldn't do that"

Edward suddenly spoke out loud but neither of them said anything until Harry was finished with his dinner.  
After paying the bill, they got out of the restaurant.  
It was 5:46 PM but due to the cloudy weather, it was getting dark already.  
Harry shivered a bit when cold wind hit him as soon as he got out of the restaurant. It wasn't long before Edward took off his jacket that he brought out from the back seat of his car and placed it on Harry's shoulder and walked in front of Harry to get his car.

"Why"

Harry's hand shot out and grabbed on to Edward's arm. Edward suddenly stopped and looked back with slight smirk that was usually there on his face.

"Why what, Harry?"

Harry didn't know what to say and he assumed that Edward knew what he was talking about but decided to question him to be more specific. That Damn bastard.

"Why are we even here"

Harry wanted to know what Edward wanted from him.  
By now, Harry knew where the Cullens stood among students. No one would be nice and willing towards others without a reason.  
Edward Cullen was no exception.

Nobody made any movements or comments for few seconds before Edward broke into a strange yet almost sad smile.  
Harry's breath hitched as he heard the next odd reply.

"You make me feel... _so human_"

As if that was the final clue, Harry's mind snapped back.  
Certain things started to make sense and his confusion only reached its conclusion; the only possible explanation.  
Harry watched Edward's retreating back while sudden realization dawning on him.

_Edward was not a human being_.

* * *

A.N/ Long time no see(; I'm sorry for the lateness. I've been busy with all the preparations for my vacation and graduation! I actually had this written while ago, but couldn't edit it properly. I still suck as grammar and I'm ashamed.

I didn't really liked this chapter. Even I was awkward while Hopefully, it'll get better.

Is this what people call 'cliffhanger'? Wow. I never had cliffhangers but here it is. I'll try my best to upload as soon as possible! But it may be hard for me upload during July through August. Who knows. However, I know I'm not going to stop writing.

All the thanks to whom read, followed, favored, and reviewed CIVILIZED! I'm very grateful and it's the best motivation I could ever have! XOXO

Any mistakes, comments, suggestions, thoughts? Please let me know. And I repeat, I take any suggestions under my considerations and I'm more than willing to have some suggestions regarding the plot whether if it's a small side story or a main plot.

PLEASE REVIEW!

RubberDucky95

p.s Among the reviews that I got, I have one review with spanish language and unfortunately, I'm not a native speaker nor am I very good at it. Can anyone translate it for me? The translator can't translate it either; Or can the reviewer, her/himself kindly translate it for me? I would like to know your thoughts(; Thanks!


End file.
